She's No You
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: [songfic]. Nick's having a little guy trouble and one casanova aka Xander can help him. R & R MADDICK! I'm officially changing the rating to T bcuz of the fight scene in chappie 5! ENJOY!
1. SNY:Vida

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers does not belong to me because if it did, their would be a whole ton more Maddick moments in MF Maddick Fan4Life. Also the song- she's no you by Jesse McCartney- does not belong to me either.

A/N- anyways I like to thank all those who reviewed my first story, which sadly was only two-NickMaddieBridgeZSydSky and some anonymous review. So this story is dedicated to them. So this story was supposed to be a oneshot-songfic, but I decided to split it into 3 parts so here's chapter one for you guys. R & R.

**She's No You**

**Chapter 1: Vida**

Vida ran into the rockporium that afternoon waving around a magazine. She ran up to Xander and Chip who were in the back lounging around. The shop was slow and when Vida came running in, the boys were startled.

"Hey V where's the fire?" Xander asked in his sexy Australian voice.

"Or more like where's Morticon's monster?" Chip corrected. Panting slightly the older Rocca sister looked up at the two rangers. Smiling in the most un-vidaish way, the boys started to back up slowly.

"You okay V?" the two chorused.

"Never been better, you'll never believe what happened" She exclaimed.

"Ummm… you managed to kill Morticon all by yourself?" Chip asked stupidly.

"No better" she replied.

"What could possibly better than living a life without having to run out on Toby, just to go fight butt-ugly monsters" joked Xander.

"I made it onto the cover of the DJ monthly" she yelled, "I got ranked number one for the states top DJs"

"That's great V" congratulated Xander.

"Yah, we're so proud of you" Chip joined in.

"So have any of you guys seen Nick… or Maddie?" Vida asked glancing around the rockporium where the remaining two rangers were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly…

"Hey V, you were looking for me?" Nick questioned popping suddenly from nowhere.

"Yah, I wanted to tell you I made it on the cover to the DJ monthly magazine"

"That's awesome V, I always knew you could do it. Grats"

"Yah thanks that means a lot to me" Throwing her arms around Nick's neck the two shared a tight embrace. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Nick wanted to push Vida off, but was afraid that might upset her and believe me you do not want to get Vida upset. Madison watched silently from the back door. She had come through moments ago, only to find her sister and Nick hugging. Catching Madison leave out of the corner of his eye, Nick sighed. Pushing Vida off, he made an excuse about having to do some work. _Maddie's going to hate me…god what have I done._

They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me... 

The day drew on as Madison did her best to avoid her sister and Nick, talking to them only when she was forced to. She watched Nick and Vida talk throughout the day, with him complimenting her about how pretty she looked on the magazine, how cool she was… how much better she was than her. Maddie felt tears well up in her eyes, as she pushed past Xander to go to solidity of the bathroom. Slumping up against the door, she let her tears coat her face. I know I'll never look as good as her, I know I won't ever become famous like her, won' ever be put on magazines, I know that Nick will never like me cause Vida's always the better twin.

She sobbed silently behind the doors, while Nick brooded behind the store counters. He ran his hand through his hair, as he pretended to pay attention to Vida. And I thought she had a thing for Xander, I can't believe I couldn't pick up on her hints. Now Maddie hates me cause she thinks I like her sister. But Vida will never mean anything to me, even if she's better than Maddie, which she's not. Stupid Nick, look what you did!

"Hey mate!" Xander called to Chip, who was currently residing in the back reading his comics.

"What?" Chip asked never taking his eyes off his book.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Nicky boy, he seems a little spacey"

"Don't know, but did you see the way the two of them hugged this morning, you'd think they have something going on"

"Who?"

"Vida and Nick"

"What about Vida and Nick" Chip stared blankly at Xander.

"And I thought I was stupid, no wonder Plan Xander doesn't work"

"What you talking 'bout mate"

"Haven't you seen the chemistry between Vida and Nick"?

"No mate, I thought Nick liked Maddie"

"Nick likes Maddie?"

"I don't know, that's what I thought" Chip sighed.

"Whatever, can I read my comic in peace now?"

"Sure thing mate" Xander strolled off leaving Chip only to come upon Vida. "Hey V"

"Hey Xander" she said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Xander asked.

"Yah, actually I was wondering if you can help me with Nick"

"What about Nick?"

"I want to ask him out, but I don't know if he likes me or not, so I was wondering if you could find out for me"

"Sure, why not"

"Thanks" She hugged him briefly before bounding off to her DJ table.

"Now's my chance to find out who Nick really likes" The Australian strolled up casually to Nick and propped his arm on Nick's left shoulder. "Hey Nick, think we can have a little chat?"

"Sure" Nick answered looking up from his work. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Vida" Nick's face dropped instantly.

"What about Vida?"

"Do you like her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Stop answering my question with a question"

"Why does it matter if I like her or not, why just cause she's suddenly the most famous and rich girl I'm going to like her"

"That's not what a I really meant, but yah sure what you said"

"Because I already like someone"

"Who?"

"This girl, and she's been my dream girl for a really long time. Compared to her, Vida is nothing"

"Sounds like you hit the jackpot"

"Vida, she's only a picture on a magazine, she's no her"

"I hear yah mate…so does this lucky girl happen to be our very own Madison Rocca?"

"None of you business" Walking away from Xander, Nick went back to his work.

"I'll take that as a yes"

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you 


	2. SNY:LeeLee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers or the song...blah blah blah.

Well since i got 4 reviews i figured what the heck. So here's chapter 2! Also i'm kiind busy lately with exams and all so i promise to get the last chapter out as soon as possible.

**She's No You**

**Chapter 2: LeeLee**

LeeLee strolled into the rockporium; a smile pinned on her face. She went over to the counter where Nick was currently working and latched her to his arm.

"Hey Nick" she gushed, fluttering her eyelashes "You want to see something I made just for you"

"Not right now LeeLee I'm kind of busy" Nick lied trying to get away from the flirty vampire. "Trying" being the keyword, for at that exact moment Toby came out.

"Nick, you can go now. Business is kinda slow, you and LeeLee enjoy yourselves" he said smiling kindly, Nick gulped.

"Ah, sure thing boss" he thanked. Stupid Toby, why, why did you have to leave me with LeeLee. I don't think I can handle this anymore.

"Come on Nick" LeeLee said "Let's go" Sighing in defeat, Nick trudged sadly behind the girl. Madison watched sadly from across the street as Nick and LeeLee went off. She had the day off today, but had wanted to talk to Nick. But as you can see, he's busy with…LeeLee. Why her of all people, am I so bad that even spending time with LeeLee is better. Madison turned around and headed home where she locked herself up for the remainder of the day. On the other side of town Nick was trying to lose LeeLee.

"Where are we going" he asked.

"I made this video, just for you" she smiled. "and my agent says that it'll be all over the streets tomorrow but I thought I show it to you first"

"That's nice but really you don't have to"

"Of course I do" Nick sighed, it was impossible to argue with this girl.

"Okay, then let's just get this over with" LeeLee tried to hook her arms with Nick, but he just shook her off. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him into a nearby building. After a long, awkward silence in the elevator, they reached their destination. Stepping into the well-furnished room, a middle-aged man sat there. Swivelling around in his chair, he grinned at the "couple".

"So LeeLee is this your boyfriend you keep talking about?" he asked.

"Ah, no sorry but I think you've…" started Nick

"Yeah that's right James" LeeLee answered.

"What?" Nick stared incredulously at the girl. "Since when…" LeeLee cut him off again with a wave of her hand.

"So James, where's that video?" she questioned "I brought my boyfriend here just to see this?"

"It's right here" James said, handing LeeLee a CD with her face on it. Popping the CD into the computer, Nick watched as LeeLee danced and sung.

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

Oh My God… this is getting out of hand, I've got to get out of this. Grabbing LeeLee swiftly by her arm, her turned her to face him.

"Look LeeLee we have to talk" Nick started.

"Oh My God are you going to ask me to marry you" she exclaimed. Nick lost it right then and there.

"No! Don't you get it! I don't like you I like someone else. No matter how many videos and CDs you make for me, no matter how many magazines you make it on I will never like you. You could be the richest super-model in the world and you still won't take my heart away from the girl that I like" Nick yelled. Storming out of the building, he headed back to the rockporium. Walking in the small store, he noticed that Chip was giving him weird looks. Tapping Xander on the shoulder caused the Australian to jump.

"Hey mate, what can I do for ya?" Xander asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why Chip is giving me weird looks."

"Oh, well he thinks you like Vida and was just upset that you went out with LeeLee"

"But I don't' like Vida! And don't even remind me about LeeLee"

"What happened?"

"She got all mushy and decided to make me this video and when I was about to tell her that I didn't like her, she thought I wanted to MARRY HER!"

"Wow bummer mate. So then what happened?"

"Well I kinda blew up on her"

"Nice… so what you plan on doing about Vida and LeeLee"

"Well, I hope LeeLee has finally given up on…" Nick stopped as he realised that someone was holding his arm. Turning his head he came face to face with a grinning LeeLee. "scratch that thought. LeeLee what are you doing? I thought I told you I didn't like you"

"That's nonsense, I mean you're my boyfriend now" Xander stared wide-eyed at Nick.

"Since when?" interrogated the Australian.

"Since never!" Nick retorted "LeeLee I don't like you get it through your thick head. I already like someone else. Just cause you're some hotshot super star doesn't mean I would like you. You were never be like my dream girl and you never will be, because she can give me more than I could ever want and your no her" LeeLee looked teary-eyed at him.

"You don't mean that do you?" LeeLee asked.

"Every word of it"

"I hate you Nick Russell" LeeLee screamed as she ran out of the rockporium.

"Good" Nick mumbled as she disappeared from sight.

"Ouch, that was harsh mate" Xander commented. Nick could only shake his head at his friends comment. "So what about Vida? You going to give her the "your not her" speech."

"I don't know that might hurt her feelings"

"Why don't you just get together with Maddie, and pretend you didn't know about Vida's feelings. You know so she can lick her wounds in private."

"So what instead of giving Vida the "your not her" speech, I have to give Maddie the "she's no you" speech"

"If she really is everything you say she is, trust me mate, it's worth it"

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

You know the drill people. I'm not going to post the last chapter until i get a fair amount of reviews.


	3. SNY:Madison

Disclaimer: You know the usual stuff, I don't own Power Rangers of the song. 

A/N: I know this chapter's a little short but with all the exams and stuff this is the best I can do. Also I've decided to add maybe 1 or 2 more chapters cause I keep getting these good ideas. I like to thank all those who reviewed and to the anonymous review, I think I'll use your idea with "Too Little Too Late". So enjoy chapter 3 of She's No You.

She's No You   
Chapter 3: Madison 

The next day Madison walked into the rockporium. The only person in the store at this hour was Toby. She sighed. _Finally some peace and quiet. _ Throwing on her work uniform, she went to the register. Propping her elbows on the counter, she laid her head in her palm. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Nick walked in the store. After dropping off his gear and getting dressed, he walked up to Madison. He coughed slightly, but Maddie continued to stare off into space. Coughing louder this time, and tapping the blue ranger on the shoulder, he got her attention. Snapping out of her reverie, Maddie almost fell off her seat.

"Oh hey Nick" she greeted.

"Hey Maddie"

"What are you doing here so early"

"Well I thought maybe we could talk"

"About?"

"Well…I…I…"

"You?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight" Madison's eyes opened wide as Nick stared hopefully at her. Dropping her head, she mumbled her response. "What?"

"So I'm your last resort cause you and LeeLee or Vida didn't work out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you doing this to me, stop playing with my emotions." Pushing forcefully past Nick she ran out of the store, running into Xander at the door.

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

"Hey Madd…ie" Xander looked puzzled as Madison ran past him. Looking into the store, he saw nick standing at the counter. "What did you do Nick?"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know, so Maddie running out of here is normal?"

"What happened?"

"I tried to ask her out, and she totally went ballistic"

"So she doesn't like you?"

"I don't know"

"Is there anything you know?"

"Look! Lay off Xander"

"I'm just trying to help you out mate"

"Well thanks but I don't need it"

"Yah, you have everything under control"

"Well what do you want me to do?!?! Clearly she was the one who rejected me"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing but her"

"Well then haul ass out of here and go after her, she needs to know how you truly feel"

"How do I know she won't reject me again"

"I don't know, but if you don't go, your going to lose your one and only chance"

"Your right, can you watch over the rockporium by yourself"

"I'll be fine, good luck mate" Nodding at Xander, Nick walked out of the rockporium

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me. 

Nick was starting to get tired, and he had yet to find Madison. He tried every spot he could think of: Rootcore, the park, her house, everywhere. Dropping down on a nearby bench, he started to sing to himself.

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

A pair of eyes watched him while he sat on the bench, seeing him get up she disappeared into the shadows again.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, i'm sorry for not being able to update. My life is really hectic right now and i need some time. I soon as i sort things out i promise i will update this story. Thanks for the support from my reviewers. hugz & kisses

penguin-STRUT


	5. Too little Too Late

A/N: As promised I tried to update as soon as I could and I thought what better time than Valentines Day rite? So I hope you enjoy. Oh and luvs and cookies to all my faithful reviewers.

Nick trudged sadly back into the rockporium where the remaining rangers gathered. He looked around hopefully, but didn't find Madison anywhere. He went out back to the DJ tables where the other Rocca sister was.

"Hey V, have you seen Maddie?" The pink ranger was so into her "groove" that her only response was a shrug. Feeling even worse than before, he dragged his feet to the counter and laid his head atop his hand, elbow resting on the counter. He slowly started to drift off, before being pulled out of his reverie by the beeping coming from his morpher. Snapping the cell phone open, Udonna's voice came over.

"Rangers, a monster has been spotted downtown, go over there now." Waving his hand at his fellow teammates, he called them over. Getting his message, Xander, Vida and Chip raced out the door after their leader. Finding a deserted alley, they morphed into their respective coloured suits.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Ever-changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger

Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger

Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger

Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger

The multicolour clad heroes sped to downtown, momentarily forgetting their blue counterpart. Hopping of their Mystic Racers, the came upon one of the most hideous monsters they have ever seen, with teeth and spikes protruding everywhere. It was currently destroying a nearby car, when Nick gave him a nice scissor kick to the head. Vida and Xander followed up with a hit with their Magi Staff. A yellow bolt finished off the combo nicely, courtesy of the yellow ranger. When the smoke cleared, the monster was left standing without a scratch. Growling under his breath, Nick drew forth his Magi Staff and transformed it into a sword. Charging with all his might, he swiped at the monster only to have his sword caught by the monsters claws. With a flick of the monsters wrist, he sent Nick flying a few metres away.

"Silly rangers, you will never defeat me," the monster, now affectionately named Prowler (A/N: LOL I'm sorry but I can't come up with anything better than that) said. "Give up"

"Never" retorted Xander.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

Elsewhere, Madison found herself walking around the town, with tears threatening to engulf her. Her heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces, her shoulders heavy and her breathing was somewhat laboured. She had seen Nick earlier, but she had no idea why she blew up on him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her morpher go off. _What's wrong with me, why am I pining over Nick? He obviously doesn't like me, why should I care what he does. He can go date LeeLee for all I care cause that's probably all he deserves. He had his chance; I mean I've been crushing on him since forever, if anything I think he should be the one to chase after me._ She paused as she felt a chill go up her spine. Damn it's a little chillier than I thought. Turning around, she backtracked a bit, back to a little café she passed earlier. Opening the door, she heard a little chime above her head. She went up to a booth and sat down. Looking around the café, she realised that the store was decorated with a lot of little hearts and intricate pink designs. Her eyes went wide as she realise what day today was. _Oh crap I totally forgot that today was Valentines Day_. Upset with her stupidity, she sighed. Ordering a cup of hot chocolate she was lost in her thoughts again.

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
your chance has come and gone  
and you know...  
_

Nick struggled to get up, as the Prowler relentlessly attacks him. After being flung another few feet, he felt his morph leave him. Looking around his team-mates were in similar situations, Vida was leaning on Xander for support as the pair struggled to stand, Chip simply had no energy to stand up, but managed to keep his morph. Keying his morpher, Nick tried to contact Maddie again.

"Maddie! We need your help! Answer us," he yelled pointlessly into the morpher. He was answered by static as Maddie failed yet again to pick up. He tried again, only to come up with the same results. Throwing his morpher uselessly to the side, he tried to pick himself up off the floor only to collapse down from exhaustion. The battle had gone from bad to worse, even with the help of Daggeron, who had arrived after a few minutes, Prowler still managed to keep them on the ropes.

"Nick watch out!" cried Chip. Whipping his head around, he noticed the Prowler stalking up towards his demorphed form. He tried to get away, but his injuries prevented him so. He stared up at the monster as he brought his gigantic claws up. Nick closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. _It's too late; I never got to tell Maddie how much I loved her, and its Valentines Day too! I'm sorry Maddie_.

__

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

Maddie finally snapped out of her daydreaming, when she heard something hiss through her morpher. After catching the words, Maddie and help, she bolted out of the café to aid her friends and most importantly help Nick.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force"

Fluid as the Sea

Flipping out her morpher, the tracker, pointed her in the direction of Town Square. Hopping on her Mystic Racer, she flew off with great speed. When she got there she noticed Vida and Xander struggling to stand, Chip and Daggeron were collapsed on the floor and Nick… wait where's Nick? Whipping her head around, she saw him on the floor, and unmorphed. Just as Prowler was about to lower his claws on Nick, a Magi staff flew across and blocked his attack. Looking up from his target, he saw the blue witch jump out of the sky. Maddie landed ad kick on his chest, effectively pushing him away from Nick. Prowler gathered his bearings and returned her blows with his claws. It suddenly hit Maddie that she didn't have her Magi Staff with her, as it was lying a few feet away from Nick. Cursing under her breath, she tried to dodge his attacks. She soon began to tire out and Prowler found an opening. Taking the opportunity, she sent Maddie flying with a vicious gash across her stomach. Unable to block the next attack, she threw up her arms in defence. His claws left deep cuts along her arms and with a swift kick sent Maddie sprawling. Getting up she charged at Prowler with swift kicks to his head and abdomen, but her attacks was futile without her Magi Staff. A few more minutes of exchanging blows and Maddie was down for the count as well. Lying a few feet from Nick, she watched helplessly as Prowler advance on Nick.

"I'll finish what I was about to do to you red ranger, then I'll go after you're pretty blue friend" Prowler mocked.

"Leave Maddie alone or I'll make you regret it" Nick threatened, as he clenched his teeth.

"Big threats, too bad you're not going to live long enough to make it happen" Without any more hesitation, Prowler threw his claws at Nick.__

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

For the second time in a row, he was stopped. Only this time, his claws went right through the blue sorceress' chest. Maddie locked her teeth as she held onto her morph. Gathering the last of her power she summoned Genji.

"Dodge this," she muttered, pulling the trigger she sent Genji forward in a point blank attack. "Genji Shining Blast" The resulting blast disintegrated Prowler and blasted Maddie a few metres away. She landed harshly on her back and immediately lost her morph. Blood started to trickle out of her wounds, the last thing she saw was Nick's concerned face as her eyelids closed.

__

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

"Maddie! Maddie get up!" cried Nick, as he picked the girl up. Daggeron checked for her pulse and a grim look passed on his face__

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

**Nicks POV**

I felt my mouth go dry as Maddie, took the blow that was meant for me. I tried to cry out, tell her to get away, but my voice seemed to disappear. I was shocked that she was standing, and I felt I was going to have a heart attack when used Genji Shining Blast at point blank. The explosion had little affect on me as Maddie took the brunt of the blow. I watched helplessly as he flew across the ground, and I had gotten up as she hit the ground. Sprinting towards her prone form I called to her. Picking her up and setting her on my lap, I tried to shake her awake. I felt my face go white, when Daggeron started to shake his head. _This isn't true, come on Maddie I know you're alive. It's not too lat, you have to get up. I love you Maddie._

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

Ooooh Cliffy!! If you guys give me lots of gud reviews you'll find out what happens to Madison. And remember cookies to all reviewers Yahh!!!


	6. Mirror Mirror

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers so here's the last chapter of She's No You! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PR or "Mirror Mirror" by M2M

"I'm sorry rangers, there's not much I can do for her" Daggeron announced sadly. "She took way too much damage to her organs, her body's a mess and she's lost too much blood" Getting up, Nick went up to Daggeron and grabbed him by his collar. Tears brimming his eyes he started to shake Daggeron back and forth.

"There has to be something you can do, there has to be" Nick cried. Hearing Madison cough, he turned his attention back to the blue sorceress. Blood poured out of her mouth and her wounds and there seemed to be no stop to the red fluid. Dropping to his knees Nick held onto Madison, as if she would disappear the moment he let go. "Hang on Maddie, we'll find a way to save you, I'll find a way to save you"

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me

Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Picking her up bridal style, he disappeared through a tree and straight into the Mystic forest where Rootcore lay. Marching through the dragon's mouth, he went into the mystic headquarters. Calling out for Udonna, the white witch appeared. She gasped at he horrid scene.

"Mom, I need to know if there's a way to give Maddie some more time to live" Udonna stared sadly at Nick.

"There is, but…" she began

"Just do it, Maddie doesn't have much time" Nick cut off.

"Listen Nick! I can temporarily freeze Maddie with my powers, it's called Cryogenics (sp?), it will stop Maddie's internal clock, but my magic will only last a maximum of 3 days, no more no less"

"3 days right? That's more than enough time. JUST DO IT!" Muttering some quick incantations, Nick watched as a firm block of ice encased Madison. "Don't worry Maddie, I won't let you walk out on my again. I will bring you back to me" 

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

For the next two days, the mystic rangers worked around the clock trying to find a healing spell that could save Madison. On the final night, they saw that the ice around Maddie had begun to thaw out. Picking up the pace, Nick started skimming the spell book he had in his hands when something caught his eye.

"I got it!" he announced startling the sleep-deprived rangers. "If we gather the things stated in this book, we might have a spell powerful enough to save Maddie"

"Just get on with it we don't have much time!" Vida retorted angrily. Xander came and put his arms around the distressed girl.

"What does it say Nick" he asked.

" A flaming soul shall bind that of cleansing water, soothing wind, curing earth and powered lightening in order to save that which is close" Nick read aloud. "What the hell does that mean? Stupid spell books can't they ever not talk in riddles"

"Relax Nick, it's not that hard." Chip consoled "As a matter of fact, I already figured I out. Think about it flaming soul, cleansing water, soothing wind, curing earth and powered lightening. Those are the 5 elements we posses. If we go by what that riddle is saying it just means that Nick has to gather our powers and use it to heal Maddie" The remaining rangers stared at the yellow ranger.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad that you're obsessed with superheroes." Xander said.

"Well, what are we waiting for" Nick asked. He started focusing, his surroundings just seemingly melted away. An orb of bright red energy surrounded by flames started appearing on his palm. "Give me your powers Maddie's running out of time" The others closed their eyes on command as orbs of respective colour and element erupted in their palms. They combined their energy together but it seemed to rebound off as if they were opposite magnets.

"What's happening?" Vida questioned.

"We must be missing something," Xander answered.

"Maddie's power, we're missing Maddie's power!" Chip exclaimed. Using her free hand, Vida shook her now thawed out sister awake.

"Maddie, wake up! We need you to contribute your power!" Vida shouted. Groaning and turning to her sound, Maddie's eyes fluttered open. She nodded her head slowly, but even that seemed to cause her pain as she locked her teeth in pain. Concentrating the last of her power she channelled a blue ball on her hand that seemed to envelope the other's powers. Her face contorted into pain as she held onto the combined powers. Shifting her hand slowly, she merged the last of her power with Nick's. A ball of white light flashed through the room and floated above Maddie's heart. Slow blue energy poured out of the ball and into the blue sorceress. This spectacle seemed to last forever, and before they knew it Maddie was as good as knew. Nick went over immediately to the girl's side. Setting her on his lap he whispered:

"I'm sorry Maddie" The blue witch did not shift from her position; instead she leant into his embrace.

"It's not your fault Nick, I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have ran off on you like that this morning"

"It doesn't matter, all I ever wished for was for you to come back to me, I love you Madison Rocca"

"I love you too" Nick leant into Maddie's face as their lips touched in a passionate kiss. 

If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me

A/N: Finally the end of the story. I had lots of fun writing this and I'm sorry for the long wait. I'd like to thank my reviewers for sticking with me the whole way. Lots of luv to you guys. If you ever want me to write another story you can just email me and if I have a good idea at the time I'll be sure to dedicate a story to you. Thanks a lot! I hope you liked it D


End file.
